A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. The high-energy exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
A brush seal is provided between rotating and static components to contain airflow. Brush seals include flexible brushes supported between annular rings. An anti-rotation feature is provided to hold the seal in a desired circumferential orientation. The seal is a component that is inspected and repaired during scheduled maintenance. Current repair methods require the disassembly of significant portions followed by replacement and reattachment of original parts to new replacement portions. This process can be difficult and time consuming.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop methods of repairing a brush seal and other aircraft components that is less costly and time consuming.